


After All

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Therapy, character therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo in therapy after the events of AJ. </p><p>Bonus points for referred-to Kristoph/Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

I don't know why I'm even taking his advice. I hate him and I don't think that's ever going to change. He never really tells me _anything_. (And he doesn't even take his own advice -- he self-medicates with his grape juice addiction.)

I might be able to tolerate him if he ever told me more and stopped outright lying to me. Even though that sets up a double-standard, since I was never bothered by Mr. Gavin not telling me everything.

Then again, Mr. Gavin was the only lawyer around who fit the environment I was looking for and he did seem really nice. And he did a lot for me and I appreciated that. (Vera was right in a way -- he had the mask of an angel, even if it was a devil underneath the guise.)

I... I let my guard down around him and that's how he knew me well. I know, in retrospect after this past year, I should be thankful to Mr. Wright because he got me out of a place where I could have lost a lot more than just what I did. But I'm not, if anything I'm _angrier_ at him for taking everything from me and then making me learn why the hard way.

Because of him, I lost my idol, my mentor, my income, and some of my self-confidence (not that I had much of it to begin with), in short succession. I know I still have hope now, but... it kind of flickers.

Everything I had thought I had, everything I admired was nothing but smoke and mirrors. I never expected _this_ when I went into law. I expected stress, I expected some horrors at the things people do (though given my background I already know some people are terrible), but I didn't expect that the very people I admired would be the people who did terrible things.

I think you can see why I don't really put much faith into Trucy's magic. But, sometimes I really do think she does have one real magic: she helps me keep hope in sight. I think that's the only thing Mr. Wright and I will ever agree on: Trucy keeps us together and at least the base-minimum of functional. Without her, I don't think the Agency would run half as well as it does.

But anyway, I'm here... at his suggestion, sitting in an office filling out paperwork while waiting to see a therapist at an office that he says he's been told is one of the best and that he got the recommendation years ago from an old friend. (I've always been kind of resistant about this kind of thing. I even remember Mr. Gavin suggesting therapy once when I worked for him, but I just said I was fine and he dropped the conversation. He seemed to know when I was saying 'no' unlike Mr. Wright. Or maybe it's just that Mr. Wright is more _persistent_. It's... kind of strange that while I don't trust Mr. Wright, I am listening to him... Like somehow, he's become everything I don't want him to be _anyway_. I'm not really sure what I want to think about that...)

I don't even really know why I'm here. I know why _other_ people would say why I'm here, but I don't know what I want to get out of this. A part of me wants to say I'm doing this for Trucy so that she can have someone who's steady to counter her Daddy who keeps handing her off to me... (Not that I mind much anymore and I know she's always insisting that she's 'not a child' but shouldn't he be more of a father?)

 

"Apollo?"


End file.
